custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Tale of the Toa Spartan
Chapter 1 Toa Axoras, Toa of Spirit, stabbed his sword into a nearby Advanced Visorak. All around him his team, the Toa Spartan, were fighting against a small group of these new robotic spiders. There was only one team who wanted the Team gone forever, the Toa Karkz, so they sent the Advanced Spiders after them. “Is their ever a day,” said Toa Ralord, toa of dawn, “when there isn’t a group of Advanced Spider Crap after us?” “Afraid not brother.” said Toa Zataka, toa of plasma. “Great.” Ralord muttered as he used his shadow power to obliterate two Visorak. “Oh cheer up you two,” said Master Theif, toa of lightning, “at least we aren’t bored.” “Yeah,” Axoras said while dodging a shadow Rhotuka blast, “this is fun because we get to test all our new moves on them.” “You’re right toa.” Said a silver being. “Croson.” Axoras muttered. Chapter 2 Axoras charged against his archenemy. Extending his Protosteel sword, Axoras shot a blast of energy at Croson. Croson gracefully deflected it and shot energy of his own at Axoras. Axoras jumped and spun over it and clashed his sword against Croson’s sword. The next few minutes were a blaze of battle, swords clashing against each other, spirits being slain, a race to see who would win. The battle ended with Croson fleeing. Leaving Axoras to deal with the rest of the Advanced Visorak. Chapter 3 “Well, that went well.” Axoras said as he kicked a decapitated Visorak body. “Yeah well, we had better go back to base.” Ralord said while putting away his three-pronged lance. Later… “Yes! They finally came!” Zataka said while carrying a large package to the center of the main base room. “What in the blazes is in that thing?” Axoras asked. “Midak Skyblasters!” Zataka replied while throwing him one. Zataka tossed two more out and looked at the parts inside the box. “I can use these parts to make a new invention.” Just then, A large explosion rattled the room. “We had better check that out.” Axoras said while running outside. Chapter 4 Attention read Toa Woluff's Blog Chapter 6 before reading this! Axoras and his now larger team made their way back to base when a female and male toa ran into them. "Eat Shadow Toa!" the Female sneered. Axoras dodged it and saw Ralord respond with a Dawn Beam. She was sent flying backwards in an instant. The male Toa then used Magnetism on him to make stick to a wall. Axoras pulled out his Midak Skyblaster and fired a shot on the Enemy. The enemy took a step back from the impact and started to pant. "Who are you?" Axoras asked. "I am Toa Foaot and this is my cohort, Toa Mazi. We would like you to meet our master." said the Toa. Just then a red, silver and black streak flew through the skies of Roco Nui. it glided at amazing speeds. Then it neared the heroes. Within a fraction of a second, the streak collided into the ground. The heroes were thrown back by the intense force. Up from the rubble came a winged being with sharp spikes, a wicked sword, a blaster weapon and a Mistia Nuva Hau. "I am Makuta Crotask. I am the ultimate Makuta!" Said the being. Chapter 5 Crotask walked over to Axoras, "Ah, the Toa my apprentice could not destroy. I feared as much, due to your past." "What? Tell me more." Axoras said. "No." Crotask said and he then kicked Axoras in the gut. 'Leave him alone." said a new voice. Then a blast of fire hit Crotask, temporarily stunning him. Out of an alley came a red and silver Toa. Toa Mazi charged at the Toa, but he simply smiled and shot her with fire with his side arm blade. "A pity." the Toa said, "And you are such a beauty." Sentho blasted Toa Foaot from behind as that Toa made a move on the Toa of Fire. Woluff then swerved behind Crotask and slashed him with his Wolf Staff. Crotask howled in pain and called a retreat. "We will meet again." he said to the Toa's. To be continued in Roco Nui Untold Happenings... Chapter 6 "Thanks who ever you are." said Axoras to the Fire Toa. "Please call me Toa Skanz." said Skanz. "Okay, hey, would you like to join our team?" Axoras asked. "Sure!" replied Skanz. "Alright, lets head back to base." Ralord said while helping Zataka to his feet. ---- Axoras and his complete Toa team began to relax in the base. But they were still uneasy. "This Crotask, he is strong." Master Theif said while polishing his Midak Skyblaster. "Yeah but," Zataka said while working over on his work bench, "Be thankful that he isn't anymore powerful!" "Careful Zataka," Skanz, "we don't want you to jinx us. I don' him more powerful so he can damage my money maker (pointing to his face)." "Yeah, I don't think that's going to get you a lot of money." Sentho said. Everyone but Axoras laughed. Axoras was deep in thought about Crotask, he knows about Axoras' past, and Axoras needed to know. Chapter 7 The next morning, Axoras got up and went outside for his daily, early patrol. Just about he was going off, he paused. He heard something, but what? Axoras jumped up to the roof and started to jump from rooftop to rooftop. Just about a few minutes after he left, he was struck from behind. Axoras turned to see Crotask hovering a few inches above ground. "I see you are alone now. Maybe we can play now?" He mocked. "Sorry but no thanks." Axoras replied. Axoras summoned up a spirit of a Muaka Tiger and tried to flee. Crotask easily stabbed the tiger and created a barrier of ice around the roof. "Leaving so soon?" Crotask said. Chapter 8 Axoras pulled out his Midak Skyblaster and extended his Protosteel Sword. He had no choice, he had to fight and hopefully win against Crotask. Crotask smiled and create an orb of red mist then chucked it at Axoras. The orb missed Axoras by a hair. Axoras jumped forward and slashed. Crotask easily blocked it and then shot Axoras with his Dark Ghost Blaster. Axoras slid back from the intense shadow blast. When he could see again, Crotask gave him a good punch to the face. Crotask laughed, "You know, I thought you would put up a better fight, but I guess you can't, because you don't know your true power." Axoras got to his feet, "Shut... up... and go... to... HELL!" Axoras unleashed a burst of energy that created the spirit of a mighty Kanohi Dragon. The Dragon swept its mighty claws and sent Crotask head first into the ice barrier. When he turned to see Axoras, the Toa of Spirit had shot a massive Midak Skyblast shot. Crotask was again thrown back into the ice barrier. Axoras grabbed Crotask by his torso armor. "Now tell me about my past you dirty Makuta Slime!" Axoras said while holding his Midak Skyblaster near Crotask's face. "Why spoil the surprise?" Crotask said with a smile. 'What?" Axoras said. Crotask and the ice barrier then disappeared, leaving a stunned Axoras on top of the rooftop alone. Chapter 9 "Axoras!" called Zataka. Axoras turned to see his team rushing over to him. They all had the feel of amazement radiating from them. "We saw the battle. That was amazing!" Skanz said. "Yeah," Ralord said, "I didn't know you could unleash a spirit that powerful." "Yeah and the strange thing is," Axoras said while looking at all of his teammates, "That seemed like it was nothing." Chapter 10 Axoras and his team are unaware of these events Toa Cater, Toa Croson and Toa Xahu entered the dock information tower in Ga- Sec. The Ga- Matoran took out their Zamor sphere launchers and fired. The three dodged it and fought back with their own weapons. Soon dead Matoran carcasses were scattered around in the room. "Now find the info we need and lets get out of here." Cater said to Xahu. Xahu nodded and went to the giant computer near a window overlooking the vast ocean. They had come here under orders of Crotask to find out when a certain heavy armed shipment would enter the city. "Why are you leader again?" Croson sneered. Cater's response was grabbing Croson by the neck and slamming him into a wall, "I am better than you, GOT IT?" "Yes fearless leader." Croson gaged. "I have got the info sir." Xahu said while grabbing a data chip from the computer. Chapter 11 "Toa Spartan!" A Ta- Matoran ran up to the Toa who were patroling the streets. "Yes, what is it?" Axoras asked. "The Ga- Docks Info Tower was attacked by the Toa Karkz." said the Ta- Matoran. "What? What did they steal?" Zataka said. "The time of when dangerously powerful artifact arrives!" The Ta- Matoran said while showing absolute fear in his eyes. "When is it coming, little one?" Ralord said. "Two days from now!" The Ta- Matoran said. "Okay, calm down. If you want us to guard the cargo from the Toa Karkz then we will do it." Skanz said. "I agree," Woluff said with worry in his face, "If I am thinking what the artifact is correctly, then we have to." "Then it is settled." Axoras said. Chapter 12 Axoras and the others traveled to the Ga- Sec Docks. It would take a days journey to make it there. Along the way, Axoras began to wonder about his past. If what Crotask was infering was true, then Axoras had a lot more power then he could imagine. "So what is the artifact that you think is?" Zataka asked Woluff. "The Makuta Stone." Woluff said with a shuddered. "What's the Makuta Stone?" Axoras asked. "The Makuta Stone was made by the First Makuta to ever live. He used the Stone's power to crush ever message of a criminal uprising in the universe. But the more and more he used it, the more the attempts to steal it increase. So at last he came to the conclusion of hiding the stone, so no one could use it ever again." Woluff said. "If Crotask gets ahold of the Stone," Axoras said his voice drifting off. "It will be the end of the universe as we know it." Zataka finished. With renewed purpose, the Toa Spartan rushed to the Ga- Sec. Chapter 13 The Toa arrived at sunrise the next day. The Toa rested on giant cargo boxes when a Ga Matoran arrived. "Hello Toa, we have received word that the ship will be arriving within the next few hours." "What?" Axoras said. "The ship had found a teleportation portal so they could get here faster." The Ga- Matoran replied. "Okay then, get into a hiding position. I see the ship coming, and its coming and so are Crotask and his team!" Axoras said while he saw the ship coming in over the horizon. Chapter 14 Axoras and his team are somewhat aware of these events The Toa Karkz and Crotask rode over the island of Roco Nui and made for the Docks. The Makuta Stone would be arriving soon and Crotask needed it. In order to take over the Universe, he needed more power, and the power he needed was in that stone. "Be careful," he called over to his teammates, "The Toa Spartan are sure to be waiting for us." Then they dove towards the docks. Chapter 15 Axoras watched as Crotask landed almost dead in front of him. Then he saw the Toa Karkz landing next to Crotask. Sweat beat down his neck, this was the battle to decide the fate of the universe. The ship was closing in on the dock. Axoras estimated five minutes at the maximum for the ship to get to the docks. Not much time. Axoras radioed in on the others, "You ready?" "Yes." "Got them in my sights." "Lets tear em apart!" "Ready." "Lets go." "On your signal." Axoras saw the ship closing in, "Now!" Chapter 16 Axoras charged at Crotask, sword and Midak Skyblaster ready. Crotask turned and a glimmer of surprise was on his face. Axoras shot him and then tackled him. Behind the two was a massive battle between the Toa Spartan and Toa Karkz. Ralord took on Xahu. (See the Battle here) Zataka and Skanz took on Cater. (See the battle here Woluff took on Mazi. (See the battle here Master Theif took on Foaot. (See the battle here) And Sentho took on Croson. (See the battle here) Axoras swung his sword into Crotask's face and croask swung his toward to Axoras' face. Axoras hit his mark, Crotask wasn't so lucky. Axoras summoned the spirits of three Muaka Tigers and pressed his attack. Crotask stood no chance against Axoras, but he managed to kill the Muaka's. Crotask knocked Axoras' Skyblaster out of his hand and Axoras returned the favor by knocking Makuta Crotask's Blaster out of his hand. The two then cominced a sword duel (Cue Battle of Fates music from Star Wars). They fought with such speed and power, they were like blurs. Crotask though lost his footing and Axoras knocked the sword from Crotask's hand. Crotask back and saw the stone being transported off it. Crotask smiled, "You want to know of your past right?" Axoras didn't let his guard down, "Yes I Do." Crotask's smile turned into a devilish grin, "Well then here it is. You are the son of Mata Nui." Chapter 17 Axoras dropped his sword, then picked it back up, "You are lying." "No I am not. Mata Nui begged for a successor/son in case if he were to die. The Great Beings agreed and created you with no memory of it. You were sent here the same time I was and I quickly learned of it. There now you have it. Gotta go." Crotask flew off. He then landed in front of the matoran and slaughtered them. He was about to open the case to his prize when he was struck by a blast of energy. He turned to see Axoras nearing him. "It is too late Toa." Crotask said while busting open the case to the stone. The stone was blood red and in the shape of a triangle. Crotask took it and held it high, "Finally it is MINE!" Chapter 18 Power flooded out of the crystal and into the body of Crotask. Crotask then began to transform and become more powerful. He got new wings and armor and Death Wrist Swords. He looked at his new body and then started to laugh, "This, is AMAZING!" Axoras shot a round of light blast from his recovered Midak Skyblaster. All of the shots hit Crotask, but none phased him. Crotask laughed, "Was that supposed to hurt? I'll show you- what the?" The ground began to tremble uncontrolably. The now dead Toa Karkz bodies began to disappear. The sky grew brighter and Axoras knew what had happened. Mata Nui had risen. Chapter 19 Axoras saw Crotask slashed one of his Death Wrist Swords in air and a portal to a new world opened. "Goodbye Axoras." Crotask said while stepping in the portal, "We will meet again soon." Axoras ran over to the other, smiling. It was a time to rejoice, Mata Nui was awake and ready to rule his universe again. Axoras then told the others of his past, now revealed. The other were in shock, "You are the son of Mata Nui?" Ralord said in disbelief. "Yes, I am." Axoras said while looking back at the still open portal, "I need to go and defeat Crotask. He escaped, but not for long." "I am going with you." Zataka said while stepping forward. "And so will I." Master Theif said. "Fine." Axoras said, "Ralord, you will now lead the others and protect Roco Nui. Mata Nui maybe awake, but that dosen't mean ther still isn't danger out there." "I will." Ralord said. "Lets go." Axoras said to Zataka and Master Theif. They nodded and the three stepped through the portal to a new world. END =Next Step= This story goes in to Ryta Magna. The story will continue in Rescue of Jaca. Category:Stories